


DC Fanart

by SarahBrumbles



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen, General nerdiness, Seriousness, analog, costume redesigns, digital, plz tell me what i'm missing here lol, silliness, so many things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: General drawings, digital and traditional, of DC characters that don't relate to any of the fics on here (those will be posted in their own work with links back to fics they're for).  Lemme know what you think!





	1. Now We're Two

The only work with even the vaguest reference to the Nolanverse (but are really the comic versions of these characters, so there.) One of my earliest digital pieces:


	2. Mad Love

So I did this way before Suicide Squad came out, and it was both practice at digital coloring and a chance to fiddle with Harley's costume a bit. I think it turned out pretty well - can you spot Batman lurking in the background? :)

ZOOOOOM:


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

Rough pencil sketch of what's intended to be a companion piece to the Harley drawing in the previous chapter. Batman will be barely visible when it's all finished, methinks. 


	4. Come to me

*Old* drawing of Ivy, done in markers. Thought I'd post this to make up for the last one :)


	5. Wonder Woman Redux (x2)

I was ona real kick of re-designing female DC characters' costumes a few years back, and more recently re-did a few of them. Here's the two for Wonder Woman:

Circa 2008 (or 2009?) done in markers:  


And 2015 done in colored pencils:  



	6. Kara

My re-vamp of Supergirl from 2014. Early foray into digital coloring, here. Also, does she look kinda like Hayden Pannettiere to anyone else?? Total accident...


	7. Babs

Aaand the re-design for Barbara Gordon's Batgirl costume circa 2014:


	8. Cass

Marker drawing of Cassandra Cain (my favorite Batgirl...possibly favorite female superhero of all time back when her comic was running) from 2009:


	9. It is to laugh...

Two silly digital doodles from a few years back. My jokes are terrible, I know, but I just couldn't resist :P

Jason:  


Damain:  



	10. Coffee and Crack

Pure, unadulterated nonsense. I was teaching a class on comic book creation to middle school kids and did this on the dry erase board as an example of how to do a super simple plot, and they insisted I take a picture of it before erasing. It's definitely grown on me, and I hope you get a giggle out of it:


	11. Martha?

Once upon a time, I decided I wanted to draw Martha Wayne. This happened. IDK if it's actually her, but I'm choosing to say it is because I like how it turned out and can't think of any other context for her. This is just a super rough pencil drawing, sorry if it's kinda grainy from being photographed with my phone...


	12. Spooky Bat

Older marker drawing of Batman. Pure crack.


	13. Throwback Thrusday

Colored pencil and mechanical pencil drawing (very big) done in...drumroll, please...2005! I was 18 and Batman Begins was about to come out, so in my excitement I made this:  



	14. Crack, silliness, and general fuckery

2 completely goofy pencil doodles from a few years back :)

Bruce is Bat-shit Crazy (get it?? snort):  


Scarecrow:  



	15. Chibimania

One more super-throwback, just for good measure. The last vestiges of my anime influences from back in the day can be found here, with chibi renditions of several DC characters :)


	16. For the love of Te

Way back in 2006, a lovely lady called Te got me into the wild world of internet fandom and fic. She was an amazing mentor and a fabulously filthy writer, and I got my real start doing fanart for fics with her. I haven't seen her online much in several years, but I'd sent her this doodle a couple years back and thought you might enjoy it!

BTW if you like DC slash fics that are super long, morbidly funny, deeply psychological, more than a little twisted, darkly beautiful, and dirty as all fuckity fucking fuck then you should check out her (possibly abandoned) archive here: http://teland.com/index2.html


	17. Pencil Robin Faces

3 pencil sketches (from the same piece of paper, lol) of current or former Robins - 

Dick:  


Jason:  


Tim:  



	18. Ra's

The Ghouliest  



	19. Slashy Nostalgia

Once upon a time in art school, I had a free day and new markers. This is the result. Slashy, but not in-your-face. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about my other work, or just bored and feel like clicking a semi-random link, pop over here:
> 
> http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/


End file.
